Game With A Mean Storyteller
It's an IRC Exalted 2e game Remmon runs on Sundays, around 19 GMT+1. * It might get renamed to Tales of Glorious Banana Republic, if the players play their cards right. ** Yeah right. More like Tales of a Glorious Banana Tyranny. *** As it turned out, the players did not play their cards right, so it remains GWAMS. Dramatis Personae Protagonists * Three Gossamer Crowns, or Crowns for short, a Night Caste Solar. Highly impetuous, prone to making enemies, occasionally brutally violent with his martial arts, and entirely too confident for his own good, Crowns is one of those people who thinks he can do anything and doesn't appreciate being proven wrong. Played by Erik Mesoy. * The Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood, or Birds for short, a Daybreak Caste Abyssal. Formerly known as Dusk Rainbow. Skilled at sorcery, given to sometimes excessive displays of magical power, on the run from a Deathlord with a raggedy band of companions, and also pretty good at punching people in the face. Played by AnnoDomini. * /Silk Staff/, or Silk for short, a Changing Moon Lunar. Caught up in events and not sure what to do, exactly. When not shooting the legs off of inn keepers, generally tries to provide the closest voice to reason available, with varying degrees of success. Specialises somewhat in archery and potentially socialisation. Played by xp194, the group's current noob. * Shield, a Dawn Caste Solar. Stood up to Violet when she came for the others, and managed to drive her and her army off with them. Since then, looking for a place to set down his people and resume, presumably, nationbuilding. Likes a good fight, but prefers to make sure to rig the odds in his favor first. Looks on Violet as part challenge, part annoyance, and mostly someone to be avoided until he's got an army of his own. Played by EvilDarkLord. Supporting Cast * Enlightened hobos. Four of them. Sanjit, Maximus, Jimmy and Pippin. * Demons, lots of them. Currently sent away to Malfeas. Defunct Characters * The Frenzied Red Mist That Lurks In The Deepest Blue, or Mist for short, a Full Moon Lunar. Runs on Insane Troll Logic. Played by JammyBoo32. * Silent Willow, or Willow for short, a Night Caste Solar whose shyness and social ineptitude drove her to hide from people most of her life. Always the first to throw herself in front of a blow meant for someone else, and disapears before this makes her the center of attention. Has never been heard to speak above a whisper. A very effective archer, soon to become more effective once she starts learning Wood Dragon style. Played by TheRedRanger. NPCs of note *The Silver Prince. Deathlord of the northwest. Presumably annoyed at Birds. *Various kings, immaculate monks, and other mortals the party has definitely annoyed. Plot We were hired to help with exploring a First Age laboratory on a lost island. We stole the map instead, killed the town guard, and went there ourselves via Stormwind Rider. After some mucking about with the defenses and Dusk Rainbow getting injured, we waited around, training on a rooftop while Dusk Rainbow rested and summoned First Circle demons. Three Crowns has since claimed the hearthstone from the manse in the mountain on the island, and we are about to go tax some NPCs for visiting our island. We taxed the NPCs, and Dusk did some Stupid Impulsive Solar Shit that blew up all their ships and killed most of them. Now we're left with only about twenty people and a DB to start Dusk's new Glorious Solar Nation with. Dusk has reconstituted the deliberative, Crowns has attuned to the manse, Mist has gotten a stunt 3, and now we're all plotting a raid on some Immaculate temple. The raid on the Immaculate temple went down some sessions ago. Crowns went down too after he tried to duel the temple/fortress' leading Immaculate, after an extended combat with lots and lots of PDs and 2 attack flurries. After subduing Crowns, Mist engaged the Immaculate in single combat as well, prompting the Immaculate to give the PCs the option to leave peacefully. The players returned to the island of uncivilised cannibals they'd visited on the way to their treasure hunt last time. With the plot to get food from the raid failed, the party made way to a different town, where Dusk agreed to build a wall out of Magma Krakens in exchange for bulk order food supplies. Crowns and Mist befriended a local Lunar, Silk, who was masquerading as the town mayor. Unfortunately, she was ambushed by a party of Dragon-Bloods and slain. Fortunately, she was resurrected and given the Black Exaltation by the Silver Prince. Since then the party has begrudgingly gone along to the Skullstone Archipelago with Violet, a deathknight in service to the Silver Prince, where Birds - as Dusk came to be now called - received instruction. When she was done training, Violet took everyone for a ride to Stygia, where Birds would meet the Neverborn. Fortunately, everyone managed to escape from the isle through a combination of magic, bravery and sheer persistence. Since then, we've made our way to the South, where we're going east along the coast. Currently, we're in the Lap, where we're investigating the Penitent, killing mortals for essence, and robbing people blind. Oh, and Mist got lost somewhere along the way. Logs Magnetic subpages, how do they work? /5 Sep 2010 /12 Sep 2010 /19 Sep 2010 /26 Sep 2010 /3 Oct 2010 /10 Oct 2010 /17 Oct 2010 /24 Oct 2010 /31 Oct 2010 /7 Nov 2010 /14 Nov 2010 /28 Nov 2010 /05 Dec 2010 In which we wander around the Lap and all get thrown out /12 Dec 2010 In which we blunder through traps and then leave for Paragon /09 Jan 2011 The return of Mist, and stuff. /16 Jan 2011 A meeting with the Perfect /23 Jan 2011 Mist is dead and Kether Rock is on fire /30 Jan 2011 Wandering around the desert with Agatae to hunt food for us /6 Feb 2011 Crossing the border from the South to the East, also bears and drugs 13 Feb 2011 No game today. 1xp for those who showed up. /20 Feb 2011 Party shows up on Shield's doorstep, followed by Violet and Mass Dumbat 27 Feb 2011 No game today either. Remmon wasn't even here to award xp to those present. /6 Mar 2011 Everyone goes to Nexus and applies for permits. /13 Mar 2011 Suddenly we acquire a hobo retinue. /20 Mar 2011 Pirates (we hope) blown up by Magma Kraken. /27 Mar 2011 Visit tomb, blow stuff up, flee Nexus. /03 Apr 2011 Too many Dusk castes in our treehouse. /10 Apr 2011 In which we wander about the Middle East and do nothing much /17 Apr 2011 THE SONG OF OUR PEOPLE 24 Apr 2011 Everyone gone for Easter. /01 May 2011 Pit stop at Wallport, surprisingly peaceful. Willow turns up. /08 May 2011 o/ On the holy road again, can't wait to be back on the road again... o/ 15 May 2011 Nothing happens. /22 May 2011 Enter Wallport, become useful. Downtime: 6xp. /29 May 2011 "And ye shall hear of wars and rumours of wars" /05 Jun 2011 Octavian and Sigereth join us for the march on Wallport /12 Jun 2011 Gateway. Lots of it. /19 Jun 2011 Violet is a cheatyface. Remmon's laptop died somewhere here, and Erik took the opportunity to hand out 1xp to people showing up. /17 Jul 2011 Violet is a red mist. /24 Jul 2011 Mopping up in Wallport and leaving. /31 Jul 2011 Faffing and planning. /07 Aug 2011 Visiting an island at the edge of the world. /14 Aug 2011 TBD /21 Aug 2011 TBD /28 Aug 2011 TBD /04 Sep 2011 TBD /11 Sep 2011 Crud, it's the Silver Prince! /17 Sep 2011 Game moved to Saturday, not enough people showed up, those who did got 1xp. /24 Sep 2011 Game /1 Oct 2011 Minisession /8 Oct 2011 Game /15 Oct 2011 Game